Many people and organizations desire to share different contact information with other people and organizations. For example, a person may desire for a creditor to know his social security number and his home address but not his home telephone number. To extend the example, the person may have multiple creditors and may desire for all of the creditors to know his social security number and home address (but not his home telephone number). On the other hand, the person may desire for his employer(s) to know his home telephone number as well as his home address.
As another example, a person may desire for an old high school boyfriend to know her business address and telephone number (but not her home information) so that he may keep her apprised of any plans for a class reunion (without dropping by her apartment uninvited). Conversely, she may desire for some of her family members to know her home information (but not her business information) so that they may keep her apprised of any plans for a family reunion (without bothering her at the office).
As yet another example, a company may desire for its attorneys to have a direct office telephone number, a home telephone number, and a cell phone number for its Chief Executive Officer (“CEO”), while desiring for its suppliers to have only its shipping and mailing addresses and a telephone number for its purchasing department (without the CEO's direct contact information).
Historically, changes in contact information about one party have required individual notifications of numerous other interested parties such as, for example, employers, customers, family, friends, etc. Individual notifications have been subject to errors and omissions; and failures to promptly and accurately communicate changes in contact information to interested parties typically result in returned correspondence, misdirected shipping, lost business prospects, and other undesirable losses of time and/or money.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates communication of changes in contact information for one party to other interested parties. Further, there is a need for a system and method that provides control over what particular contact information for one party is accessible to which other particular interested parties.